


The Sound of Death

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bullying, Churches & Cathedrals, Death, Depression, Maternal Instinct, Motherhood, Multi, Religion, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: (Spin off the the Batman fanfic, the sound of death)During the millions of years she has been around the one thing she is know for is her maternal desire to help lost souls. No matter what background they came from, nor if they did bad or good.She is the voice that fills the depressed mind, a gentle voice calling for them to cone to her warmth, even if it means the cost of their life. But that was how life was, and death was more the willing to help others in need, even if it seems cruel to the human eye.Sometimes the thought of death is beautiful.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

One morning, During the late hours of the day, a woman was sitting on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body covered in scars and eyes red from tears. 

"An unhappy wife, how sad, so so sad"

The woman froze and looked around, no one was there. It was probably her imagination she thought.

"If you're wondering Hanna, you're not going crazy"

Hanna looked around the room, until she jumped with fright of what she saw in front of her.

It was a woman, pale as snow. Eyes pitch black, giant black wings, a long black gown and long black hair. Hanna wanted to scream, but at the same time was astonished by how beautiful she looked.

"Who are you?"

"I am death, the goddess of death"

"Goddess, impossible, there is only one god in this universe and its-"

"Yahweh right?"

"Yes?"

"That's my brother, he is the god of life and creation, while I am the goddess of death and destruction, we were both created for this role, for the human race"

"Created, by who?"

"Norbust, the master of the universe, it made us just for you"

"I think I get it now"

Death looked at her closely and let out a sigh.

"Why are you hurt, did something happen to you?"

"...I...I...It was an accident"

"Don't lie to me, I know when you lie, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you"

Hanna chuckled to herself before whimpering into a pillow.

"No, it was my husband, he hit me"

"Jason is it, why did he hit you?"

"He thought I was cheating on him"

"Oh really, kinda ironic don't you think, it's obvious that he's the unfaithful"

"Yes, but every time I confront him, he would beat me and call me a whore"she cried" I don't know what to do, I just feel like ending it but we have our daughter...I can't leave her!"

"I understand how you feel, you hate being a wife, but you do it because you want to be a mother...yes, I can sense your love for her"

"You do?"

Death took out a tissue and wiped her tears.

"A mother can sense when a mother loves her children" she smiled

"I don't know what to do" she sniffles

"Leave him"

"I can't, I'm scared, I'm scared that he'll hurt me again, or worse, kill me!"

"he won't kill you, he won't hurt you, I promise you that, I'll be there right by your side"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"But why, why are you here, shouldn't you be collecting the dead?"

"That's why I'm here, to collect the dead"

"I don't understand"

"Someone's going to die today"

***********************************************************

That night after tucking her daughter into bed, Hanna waited at the front door until her husband came back. He was exhausted from work, and had lunch in his hands.

"You didn't eat your lunch today?"

"Well, my job had pizza so I didn't had enough space for more"

"Oh, okay"

"besides, after what you said to me, you don't deserve your food to be eaten today"

He threw the food into the garbage and turned on the TV, smoking a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke, it'll make our daughter sick"

"Shut up already and make me dinner"

"Okay" she said softly

Hannah went into the kitchen to open the fridge when death appeared next to her.

"Now I see why you feel so sad, he's heartless and cruel to you, you must confront him"

"I can't..."

"You must or it will haunt you and your daughter forever"

She was right she had to do it.

For her daughter.

She closed the fridge and went in front of the TV, much to her husband's annoyance.

"Hey, move out of the way, I'm watching the game"

"Jason, we need to talk"

"Don't tell me it's about rye cheating again"

"no, everything!" She shouted "You need to stop hurting me, it's not okay, nor for you, me and our child"

"So what, you accused me of cheating, when you were cheating, I deserve respect!"

"Don't lie to me, I know you're cheating and and just trying to accuse me just to hide your guilt, admit it, you don't love me anymore!"

"Hanna, shut the fuck up"

"No!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" He screamed

"NEVER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

In rage she slapped him in the face. 

"I'm talking and you will listen to me!"

"Why you little bitch!"

Hanna gasped in horror as he was about to grabbed her by the hair, however he was held back by death herself. 

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm the goddess of death, and you will listen to what she has to say"

"Jason, I'm tired of the abuse, I'm tired of the lies and manipulation, I'm tired of living, but I kept in all because of our daughter, and at this rate I can't do it, not with you around, so I'm filing for a divorce, you can still see your daughter, but if you ever hurt me or hurt her, I'll make you regret it!"

"Hanna, that won't be necessary"

"Huh, I don't understand"

"Like I said, someone is about to die"

"Who?" Jason wondered

"...poor little girl, so young, and to think it was all because of of an unfortunate illness too"

It was enough for Hanna to rush into her daughters bedroom, but instead of find her asleep, she was lying on the bed. Dead.

" NO!!!!"she screamed in horror

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably in the floor, when Jason got there he was frozen in place. Death just lied next to her body and toyed with her hair.

"I hate when souls die young, it makes me sad" she said"My brother loved all of his creations, a shame this was result "

"This is all your fault!" Jason shouted"If it wasn't for you she would've lived!"

"I only responsible for collecting the dead, I don't control how a person lives and dies, this is all the part of free will, you wanted it, this is it"

"why...why did she had to die" Hanna cried"Why..."

Death didn't respond and just disappeared outside if the house, where a soul of a little girl was waiting for her.

"Please ms, I wanna be with mommy and daddy!" She cried"I don't wanna go!*

"You have to, it's okay sweetheart, you'll see them again"

"Please don't punish daddy, I know he's mean to mommy, but he's really sad"

"I know darling, I know"

She carried the little girl into her arms and took her away. 

A month had passed, and Hanna just divorced Jason and was now visiting her daughter's grave. Lying next to her headstone.

"Darling... I love you"

"Why are you lying next to a grave"

Hannah turned around to find death near her, with a parasol over her head.

"You're back"

"Hanna why are you lying next to her grave?"

"because my daughter's in there"

"no she's not, it's just an empty shell, nothing more"

"I don't care"

"...I heard you divorced your husband"

"Yeah, I did, there was no purpose of me being in there anymore"

Death wrapped her wings around her and kissed her cheek.

"But you said the only reason for you living was because you wanted to be with your daughter, right?"

"Yes, that's probably why you're here"

"Yes, it's time"

"Perfect, at least I'll be with my little girl again"

"Hanna, please understand, you don't have to do it, you can still-"

"Its my time right, so I will die anyway, through myself or something else"

She went into her pure and took out a pistol from inside. She placed it on her head and said with a smile.

"Make sure you take me to her, okay?"

"I promise"

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, death immediately took her soul out of her body. Hanna was shocked of this, that she couldn't believe that she would do that.

"Sorry Hanna, I couldn't let you do that, not like this"

"I understand, just take me to her,Please"

"As you wish"

Carrying her into her arms, she took her away.

**********************************************************  
As for Jason, he eventually recovered, but became a very different person after that.. Never wanting to hurt another lover of his ever again, fearing the same fate to happen to his next wife and child.

As for death, she just continued her job. Looking for the next soul to be taken from the human world.


	2. The church of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in the underworld.

Death's realm presides in the underworld, the land of the dead. The HQ of her dark Angels, who help her collect the dead every day.

As goddess, it was her job to make sure that every living thing dies on time, animals, humans, and plants are all required to die. She is also the goddess of destruction, destined to one day destroy her brother's creations to start a new.

She is also responsible for earthquakes and other natural disasters. She is also the goddess of maternity, desiring to treat lost souls as her own kin. And it all started with one man in particular, Jarvis. Jarvis was around during the slave period of America, he was a slave who committed suicide due to his loss of of his family. When she met him, he feared about going to hell.

"Please don't take me to hell, please don't, I just want my family back, please!" he pleaded

Of course he wasn't destined to go to hell at all, it was the manipulation of the wicked which caused him to feel this way. She had seen many cases of people committing suicide before, but for some reason this time, she couldn't bear to see him alone in heaven, far away from love.

So, completely touched by the man's words. She picked him up and said.

"You poor soul, don't worry, you won't go to hell"

"Really?"

"Ahuh, you won't be going to heaven either, you're staying with me, you need love, and I am willing to give you as much love as you want, if you let me"

"...You're so beautiful" he whimpered "what kind of angel are you?"

"I'm not an Angel, I'm Death, the goddess of death and destruction, your God is my brother"

"I didn't know you were a goddess"

"it's okay sweetheart, I'm use to it, i only care about doing my job, that is all"

"Oh" he blushed

"Oh you are so adorable" she giggled"Mommy is going to love you when I take you home"

After that moment, she had kept him as her son. Disobeying the rules of her brother.

She was not suppose to keep souls for herself, she had to take them to heaven to be judge by the head Angels, but instead she kept Jarvis anyway, feeling bad for the poor man.

This cause Yahweh to visit her, confused on why she did what she did.

"brother, this poor man is alone, even if he does go to heaven, he will never be truly happy"

"But it's against the rules Sister, you know that, the others won't approve of this"

"I don't care, he's my son and I will keep him for as long as I want, even if it means I cease to exist!" She shouted

"Death please-!"

"Cease my children" and eerie voice said

Confused they all looked up to find a pair of glowing eyes looking down at them.

"Father!" Yahweh bowed

"Mother" Death bowed

"Huh, what's going on?" Jarvis wondered

"Human, my name is Norbust, master of the universe, these people you worship are my creations"

"So you are a highest of them all?"

"That I can't say, but what I see now is that my children are arguing, my dears, what's wrong?"

"My sister is keeping a soul for herself, going against the rules of heaven"

"Rules, I never said any rules"

"You didn't?"

"No, not at all, but I can understand, it's been a long time so you must of forgot"

"...forgive me!" He cried"I didn't know!"

"It's Okay my son, you are forgiven, as for you my dear daughter, what's wrong with you?"

"This poor man is alone and sad, I want to help him feel better"

"But you know his family will be here soon"

"I know, but that many years is forever for him, I can see him cry, not like this"

"I see, well then, you may keep him"

"Really?"

"Yes, but on one condition, you must make sure that every lost soul gets love, now you have way more important job than just guiding The souls of the dead, now you must be a mother, to all lost souls on earth, animals, humans and plants, all will be your responsibility, is that clear?"

"yes mother, I'll do my duty"

"Excellent, now I must rest, and as for you Yahweh, god of creation and life, now you must share your praise with your sister, as for your brother"

"I understand father"

"Good, goodbye my children, see you another time"

Norbust faded away, and from that end on, Yahweh had to share his praise with the rest of his siblings. Lucifer, God of evil and anarchy, and death, goddess of death, destruction and maternity.

From that end on, she was now more visible to souls who are meant to die, a voice in their head that comforts them from pain and suffering, it was all part of life. A whole new life.

Death thought about those things as she comforted a little boy in her arms. She just got him days ago, and was now giving him some love in her bedroom.

"Mother?"

"yes sweetheart?"

"when will I see my daddy?"

"Soon sweetie"

"Okay"

"Alright dear, it's time for bed"

She took the little boy into the bed and sang him a sweet song, before tucking him to sleep. 

She would do the same with her other children. Including her first child, Jarvis, who was smiling sweetly at her. 

"You're so beautiful mother"

"Thank you sweetie" she giggled

Pleased with himself he went back to sleep. Death smiled and headed out of the bedrooms to the outside of her castle. The realm of the underworld, a heaven to the lost.

She would walked around the realm and watched as the souls she had collected. Many of them didn't really need her as much and were enjoying living in heaven with their loved ones, or just enjoying heaven alone. They would wave at her and give her presents and hugs and kissed. Many of the adults fell in love with her, while the children saw her as their second mom.

All of the souls would eventually become angels, dark angels to be exact, helping her bring souls into their respected areas and helping lost souls come to the underworld. 

When she made it Wayne manor, she would peer at the window to find Bruce and his family having dinner together. Seeing him so happy made her giggle with joy, and now he will never be alone.

When she went to Jack's house, she saw the little boy snuggling with his stuff animal in bed, while his mother comforted him with a bed time story. 

These two souls were the hardest to catch, they were so determined to live but in the end only left them with grief and suffering. She couldn't bear to see them in so much pain, so she decided to end it. 

And now they were happy as can be. 

"My lady!"

Confused she turned around to find the angel Gabriel with a scroll in his hands.

He was one of her brother's creations. 

"You are asked to come to the holy court immediately!"

"For what?"

"It's about a certain church that has been brought up in you honor"

"...A church?"

*********************************************

"Brother, how could there be a church for me, I'm the embodiment of a human's worst fear!"

"Well sissy, it appears that some humans are not afraid" Lucifer chuckled devilishly "A new competition I see, game on"

"Enough out of you" Yahweh groaned"Don't listen to him, I just wanted to let you know"

Unlike her brothers, she wasn't granted with all knowing knowledge. She chose it that way, because she didn't want to know. Nor did she desire to know everything. 

"Okay, I give it a look"

She loved her brothers, but it was hard to deal with the sometimes, because unknowingly they made her feel small.

Maybe it was because unlike death, Her brothers represented good and evil as a whole, the two things that alters a human mind and personality.

As for her, she only represented the thing that every Human fears.

She was almost considered to being evil at one point.

However, she was quite curious about the church, maybe she might just visit.

***************************************************

The church was in Kansas of all places, deep underground hidden by the disguise of a candy shop. Feather disguised herself as an old woman, and proceeded to enter the shop. 

the 'Cashier' looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello young lady, wanna buy some candy?"

"Actually, I'm here for the church"

"Church, what church"

"The church of death, I heard this place is wonderful"

"...Oh" he said plainly "Come with me"

He guided her to door which lead to a ray of stairs, they walked down the rows of steps until death could hear crying coming from below. It was not long until she noticed what was going down there.

It was room filled with candles, people bowing in front of statue, it looked similar to her, and a woman lying in the coffin, however, she was still alive.

"Should I recommend the coffin service or the Worship?"

"No need"

"As you wish" he said"Enjoy worshipping our lady of the dead"

He went back upstairs. Leaving her alone with the others. 

"Please beloved mother of the dead, come to us so we could here your sweet voice" The preacher said"We are lost and despaired by the eyes of the lord and we need you...my goddess, please come to us, so we can feel guided by the light!"

"Sir, may I please say few words?"

"...Oh, sure ma'am, I'm guessing your a new member"

"Yes pastor"

He smiled and allowed her to get on stage. She reached for the Mic and said in a soft voice.

"Fellow friends, you have all been worshiping for the sake of eternal happiness, all of you lost in despair, but fear no more, I have granted your wish."

A black fog surrounded her and she turned into her true form. Everyone in the room was awestruck by her beauty, mire by the fact that she was there, right in front of them.

"You...You're here!?" the pastor gasped

"The lady of death, the mother of all lost souls!" A woman screamed

"Mother!" A man cried

They all bowed in front of her, clinging to her dress, desiring her love. Death was an unconditional lover, and could see the pure in many, even people considered 'evil'. 

"My my, what wonderful children, tell me, how did you know about me?"

"We heard people talked about a woman who gave them comfort before they died, and for decades we had worshipped you in the shadows, unlike the other we do not fear death, because death is beautiful!" The pastor smiled"You are beautiful "

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to say" death blushed

"Come, sit on your throne and let us praise you for your love"

Behind the podium was a black throne with skulls and jewels, all hand crafted just for her.

She gently sad down and watched the the other moved the podium away, everyone bowed before her and began to worship her.

"You're cries will cease to exist, now the I'm here you'll never feel alone, and soon you will all join me in the underworld, as my darling children"

Meanwhile in heaven, Yahweh was watching closely at his younger sister and his older brother appeared in front of him.

"I see death is liking her followers" Lucifer smirked"Say brother, how about we go make a visit "

"I promised my self not to interfere with human affairs"

"oh come on little bother, Don't be such a grump, besides, about time we finally show these humans the truth about our existence"

"...Fine, but only because I'm tried of the lies"

"Good brother, see you there"

He faded away in the black smoke, while Yahweh began to wonder why his father even made such an evil asshole in the first place.

Back at the church, death was comforting her new followers, snuggling up against them like children. Man of them were adults, some were teenagers. Many of them not from Kansas but from other states, all traveling down here to praise her.

"My dear babies, you're all so adorable" she cooed"I can't wait to snuggle up with you when you die "

They were looking at them in awe if what she said. It wss like the idea of death didn't faze them. Who wouldn't, if the one responsible is someone as beautiful as her.

"Well well well, I see you're enjoying your follower sister"

Everyone looked at the from door to find Lucifer, smirking at her.

"IT'S THE DEVIL!!!" The pastor screamed"You vile fiend, the likes of you are not allowed in this place!"

"I'm scared!" A girl sobbed

"Relax my children, it's only my brother"

"Brother?" They all said

"Yes, brother, please stop doing that, you know how the humans are with you" she yelled"Shame!"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes"I was just visiting you, our other brother should be here any minute"

"Lucifer, I swear to our father if you did anything to these people-"Yahweh said as he appeared

" It's the lord!"a woman gasped

"Is he your brother too?" The pastor wondered

"Yes" Death smiled"He is my brother"

"My lord, is it true that you are a all loving god?"

"No"

"Eh?"

"Good greif, my love is conditional, and if anyone tries to be evil will be sent to hell no matter if they worship me or not"

"I see"

"So the many stories in the Bible aren't true?"A man asked

"Yes"

"Oh..."

"we'll I've been here long enough, goodbye sister"

With the he was gone.

"Geez what a hermit" Lucifer scoffed"Well death, enjoy your new followers, now would you excuse me, I have souls to torture "

With that he was also gone. The others looked at death with curious eyes before continuing on their worship.

Death sometimes wonders why her mother made Yahweh so closeted.

And her older brother suck a jerk.

Maybe it was because in the end he had to be cold in order to do his job, while Lucifer had to he a jerk to punish the wicked of the world.

And as for death, she had to be loving in order to comfort the lost souls of the dead.


	3. Even a goddess breaks the rules

After discovering her own church, Death would visit the church to comfort her newly found followers, letting them know that their death will be peaceful.

After leaving, she was about to head back to the underworld, however she instantly froze.

She stood in the middle of the street silently, a tear falling from her face.

Someone is about to die.

Using her power she teleported to the place where the death was about to happen, it was in a small house. And a girl was lying on the group, pinned down by her mother, who was beating her.

She always hated these things.

Souls like these were the ones who needed to most love, and it makes her sad that their own parent never loved them.

She made time stopped in the room, and went over to the girl, she pulled out her soul and healed her scars.

"W-who are you?" The girl whimpered

"I'm the goddess of death, it's time for you to leave this world"

"So I'm dead?" She cried

"Yes, you were going to die anyway by your mother, but I decided to take your soul myself, it's alright sweetie, mommy will give you love in the underworld, and you'll be happy"

"But..."

"what is it dear?"

"I just want to see my dad...I want to see my dad"she sniffles

" And you will, don't worry about that"

"...What about Mom?"

"she's not your mom, she's a monster, a woman who let her hate fill her heart, and is now expressing it on you, it makes me sad when mothers do this to their own children"

Death unfroze time, showing the mother still beating at the know soulless body. It was not until she felt her cold skin when she stopped. She gasped in horror, sobbing uncontrollably for her to wake up. Saying that she was sorry for being a horrible mother.

Death made them both visible, until the mother turned to them and jumped with fright.

"Sweetheart, how are you-"

"she's dead, all thanks to you" Death said on the cold voice"The fact that you would do such a horrid thing to your own child proves how evil you truly are, and the fact that you have the nerve to cry, make it very clear how pathetic you really are, you don't deserve to be a mother, you don't deserve to have her back, she's will be with me, along with her true parent, her father"

"Who the hell do you think you are, taking my child away from me!?"

"I'm the goddess of death, mother of all the dead, your god is my brother and as goddess, I will protect all souls from the wicked, even if it means making them die in the process, I wouldn't normally do this to anyone not ready to die, however, you don't deserve to live after what you have done"

Using her special Scythe she cut through her body, sending her soul to hell, where her screams of terror filled the room. Causing the girl to shiver with fright.

"it's okay my darling, it's all over now"

"Where did you take mom?"

"To where she deserved"She said sternly" Now lets go my dear, your father misses you"


	4. Bonding moment

Humans had depicted the god of creation and good in many ways. As an all knowing being with unconditional love. A god who punished the ones who didn't believe in him. The greater of his son, Jesus Christ.

However, that wasn't entirely the case.

In truth, Yahweh was a closeted god. He only showed love to the ones who deserved it, not just Christians. For the years humans existed he always felt situated by how they punish other for now believing their version of 'god'.

He felt like punishing them, but that would just make things worse.

He decided instead to come to earth, as a human, to show others how to be nice and caring to others, even non Christians.

It somehow worked.

Not completely, but at least in some areas people are more accepting.

However when it comes to Satanism, he tries his best not to discourage them. Because he truly does not like his brother, he find him rude and an Assshole.

As for death, he loved her unconditionally.

She was his little sister after all.

"Yahweh"

"Huh, Michael" he said softly "What is it-"

"its not one of your angels my son"

He turned around to find a dark figure with white wings, glowing eyes and a calm face. The person looked liked a man, one of the many forms of Norbust.

"Father"he exclaimed, bowing to him" Why have you come to your dear son"

"I'm here for a little thing I need you for"

**************************************************  
Meanwhile in the underworld, Death was taking care of some babies when she left the nursery to take care of work. But instead she froze to see a womanly figure in front of her.

"Mother" she said bowing to her"What brings you to your daughter?"

"My dear child, I have something I need you to do"

***************************************************  
Lucifer was what he was known for, the god of evil and anarchy. He's responsible for the evil and sins of humans. And there desire to rebell.

It's not necessarily a bad thing though, it gives them a challenge on their ability to do good, and it's not like he doesn't punish them for sinning anyway. It was their choice after all.

He found Yahweh annoying but he still loved him. He found Death lovely and sweet, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was related to her, he would've made her his wife.

As he was done looking at the book of souls ready to be sent to hell, he stopped when he saw a demonic figure in front of him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my boy"

Lucifer smirked and seductively purred.

"what brings you to my realm papa"

Unlike his siblings, Lucifer never bowed to Norbust, it was his nature to not to, because he was the exact opposite of what they stand for.

"Well my boy, I need something from you"

******************************************************  
"Let me guess father, you need me again?" Yahweh asked

"Yes my son, meet me in my realm tonight"

*******************************************************  
"Mother, is it that time again?" Death asked softly

"Yes my daughter, it's time"  
******************************************************  
"Oh yes daddy!" Lucifer moaned"my favorite bonding moment "

"Good boy then you must know when to come" Norbust smirked  
***********************************  
Each form of Norbust disappeared in front of them, as the three knew what it wanted them for.

***********************************

The three gods appeared in front of a temple, where they use to live when they were children. It was very important place for them.

"Let's go" Yahweh said

They entered the temple and followed the pathway into a large room, where Norbust was, lying in bed.

"My children, you have came as ordered"it smirked

" Yes father, just as ordered"Yahweh said

"Bow to me" it ordered

Only he and death bowed while Lucifer just stood there.

"Lucifer, what the hell are you doing??" Death snapped

"You may be obedient but I'm not" he smirked"Princess"

"This isn't the time for your-!" Yahweh shouted

"Enough my son, Lucifer be a good boy and bow for daddy"Norbust said

"Yes papa" he said devilishly and bowed before it

"Good children" is said "Now come to the bed with me, it's time for you to show your loyalty"

They got up and went into bed with their creator, in which it smirked and kissed each of them on the lips.

"Now it's time for our love to begin"

**********************************************

"Ah, mother!" Death moaned"Harder!"

"Feeling better my dear, you're so loving to me, such a darling angel" it cooed

Every day, they were required to go into the realm or Norbust and have sex with it as a way of celebrating their loyalty to it. Norbust was the entity of everything, good, evil, life and death. Even it had it's sinful traits.

Like having sex with it's own kin.

It has been doing this ever since they were born, you can say that it was a paedophile by nature. But even the devil had nothing to do with the paedophiles of the world, it was all Norbust. The twisted version of carnal lust, but it only wanted to be kept for it's kin only, so the humans who dare accept this sin would suffer greatly than normal sinners.

Ironic isn't it.

The being of all things, desiring it's lust to it's children.

And the humans who do he same are the one to he punished.

It was something that death couldn't understand. But her brothers did.

Since Yahweh gave then free will, it was their choice to do it, and do something to stop it.

"Daddy, when are you going to play with me" Lucifer pouted

"Soon my boy, just need to pleasure your sister "it said seductively" Now how about to take care of your brother first"

"Gladly" he smirked"Come to your older brother"

Despite Lucifer being older than Yahweh, he looked younger than him. That was because they made themselves that way, Lucifer will look young, Yahweh will look like an old man while death looked like a beautiful woman. 

Lucifer grabbed his brother and pinned him to the bed, thrusting into him.

"How does it feel brother, being fucked by the one you hate"

"I don't-Ah, hate you!" He grunted"You just get on my nerves"

"But I make humans sin, doesn't that make you angry"

"It was their choice, not mine" he said

"Oh well, guess you won't mind if I fuck you harder then"

"Do whatever you please" Yahweh smirked kissing him on the lips"Father wants us to do this as a way of celebration, I don't mind it at all"

"Daddy is always so dirty around us, oh how below him we are"

"Yes brother as it should be"

They kissed each other passionately with Lucifer fucking him while Yahweh grabbed onto his horns.

Death watched in awe of her dear brothers, bonding in such a sexual way. She loved it when they made up like this.

"My daughter, a wonderful mother and beautiful goddess, tell me what you want mother to do?"

"I...I want to feel your seed mother, I want to feel your hot seed fill me once again!" She moaned"I want you to cum inside of your beautiful daughter!"

"As you wish my sweet"

Instantly it came inside of her, death's moans filling the temple, like a song. 

Norbust pulled out of her and gently kissed her lips. 

"Yahweh, take care of her"

"As you wish father" he said

Lucifer pulled out and Yahweh pinned his sister to the bed, fucking her mercilessly inside of her.

"Now Lucifer, now it's your turn"

*************************************************************

After all of the sex they had done, the siblings were now lying next to their creator. Happy as can be.

"Thank you for the love mother" Death said softly

"You're seed is always welcome inside of us father" Yahweh said sweetly

"Daddy, please let us worship you once again"

Norbust smiled.

"Dear children, do as you please"

They all got out of bed and bowed in front of it on the floor. Worshiping it for timeless hours until it was time for them to go.

However, death didn't want to leave. 

"Mother!" She screamed "I don't wanna go just yet, I still want your seed, I still want you inside of me!"

"Aw, my dear baby wants her mama?" Is cooed

"Yes, I want you!" She sobbed

"Hmm, does the rest of you still want me?"

"Yes father" Yahweh said

"I still want your cock daddy" Lucifer moaned

"Well then, I guess one month won't do, how about, anytime you or I feel like it, seems fair?"

"Yes!" they all said

"Good children, then it's settled, come to my bed again my sweets, it seems that my cock will still be needed"

"Daddy, can I fuck your pussy?"Lucifer asked

" as you wish"it smirked

And so for hours they continued their love making. Luckily for them, in norbust's realm, time doesn't exist.


End file.
